


Our Moonlit Night Sky

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one-shots about Noctis and Luna and their relationship. Most, if not all, are prompts filled on Tumblr.





	1. Eat Your Veggies

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on Tumblr and I were talking about what it might take to get Noct to eat his veggies, and she suggested that it might be only his sweet daughter Dawn who could succeed!

Noctis was being stared at.

Finishing up his bite of dinner, he set his hands at rest and smiled at his young daughter sitting across from him. “Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” he asked teasingly.

She shook her head, a grave expression on her face as she pointed at his plate, “Why don’t you ever eat your vegetables, Daddy?”

“Huh? Uhm,” he blinked, hesitating before saying something stupid like ‘I just don’t like them,’ which would only work against him if the three year old learned that could be an acceptable answer. He shot Luna a panicked expression, and she only smiled patiently and expectantly, waiting for his answer as well.

The younger girl didn’t give him a chance as she kept going, “Daddy, you have to eat your veggies!”

“Uh, oh, but I-”

“Daddy!” she shouted, her high voice full of a panicked urgency and her face reddening. Her grave attitude certainly grabbed his attention, and her eyes teared up as her voice trembled, “Daddy, you have to eat your veggies! If you don’t you won’t keep growing up! You have to, Daddy, you’re too small! Eat your veggies!”

Luna covered her mouth and coughed in a poor attempt at covering up her giggles. Noctis was at a complete loss, staring at his little girl and how important this was to her, and for that reason, of all things. The sound of a little sniffle had him rushing to action, and he sat up straight, spearing broccoli on his fork, “Okay, alright! I’ll eat my vegetables! Please, don’t cry!”


	2. A Precious(?) First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eternallydaydreaming requested "Noctis' first time changing a diaper"!

Noctis wrinkled his nose at the sticky contents of his newborn daughter’s diaper. Luna was taking a much needed and well-deserved nap, and the midwife and nanny were on either side of him and enjoying having a king at their mercy. He didn’t begrudge them their amusement, and he had been the one to ask them to show him what to do. Even at this stage, he wanted to be a more active parent regardless of what his position could get him out of.

That even included dirty diapers.

Although this one seemed all wrong.

He was no expert on infants, for certain, but black stool was supposed to be bad, and it was just so sticky looking against the white cloth. Staring at it in concern, he could feel those knowing and amused gazes on him, and he glanced at the midwife with a slight frown. She wasn’t going to go easy on him, and she had the position to force even royalty to speak up if they wanted their answers. “Alright, stop looking at me like that,” he teased, shaking his head and straightening his back from where he leaned over his sleeping and oblivious child. “What is this…?”

“It’s simply because she’s newborn. Her diapers will soon enough be filled with the wet and smelly poops you must have been expecting. Just give it day or two.”

“Wonderful,” he drawled, shaking his head and smiling down at the little girl. “Well, as long as it’s normal, that was all I cared about. Next question. Can I do this without waking her?”

The women laughed softly and walked him through changing the diaper. He didn’t quite luck out in not waking the girl, but she was quiet and patient, and once she was swaddled loosely but adequately enough by the nanny’s standards, she dozed right back off in her father’s arms.


	3. Our Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistress-light asked: Sooo could I request a prompt of Noctis and Luna making out on their piano bench? (Luna's piano bench to be exact) xD. It's a little head canon that just emerged suddenly >:D

Luna wore a soft smile as her hands moved across the keys of her piano in a relaxing melody with a playful air. A breeze made sheer white curtains billow inwards, and the afternoon sun bathed the room in its warm glow as the final chords hummed under her fingers.

Her husband’s hands settled on her shoulders, and she covered his hands with hers, leaning back against him and tilted her head back against his stomach. Noctis smiled down at her, and she heard him chuckle when his fingers brushed against the side of her neck, making her squeak from how ticklish it was. Then his hands were tracing her jaw, and she sighed, leaning back once more.

He took a seat beside her, backwards on the bench, and cupped her face between his hands. Drawing her in, his lips pressed to hers, and she leaned into him, a graceful hand setting on his shoulder. Soft lips lingered, and Noctis teased her with a slow swipe of his tongue across her lower lip. She sighed against him and held to him with her other hand, and he could not help but to smirk inwardly at how responsive she was.

Fingertips roughened from years of combat and up-kept training brushed over cheeks soft and warmed with a blush. Luna shivered when those fingers tickled the side of her neck, a more favorable reaction that had her turning towards him and whining at how their legs were on opposite sides of the bench, keeping her from touching her thigh to his.

Then his fingers lightly scratched over the prominent line of her collarbone, then they dragged down her chest left bared by her low cut sundress, and her lips parted against his in a whimpering gasp. She twisted towards him, as much as she could, trying to hug him close. Grunting softly, Noctis wrapped his arms around her and turned her around as he lifted her up.

A low discord thumped under her rear and Luna laughed as more keys sounded unceremoniously under Noct’s impatient hand as he tried to keep kissing her through her laughter. He was grinning as well, she could feel as his lips slip along her throat, and she squealed and laughed as a hand slid up under her dress, along the inside of her thigh. Every bit of squirming she did had the piano chiming recklessly in the room, and while it was clearly no true song, the flat chords and sound of her laughter were music to his ears.


	4. Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cannot pass up anything that helps him feel closer to her.

He didn’t know what had come over him.

He had simply been walking home from grabbing some lunch from the convenience store when they had caught his eye from the window display. The next thing he knew, he was walking out of a flower shop, clutching a vase carefully, doing everything he could to guard the flowers.

Going up to his apartment, he dropped plastic bag and keys on the counter without breaking stride. Opening up the screen to the balcony, he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes as the sun suddenly shone through, and he turned around to set the vase down in the center of the dining table.

Turning it this way and that, he examined it from every angle until he felt sure it was in the best position. Taking a seat at the end of the table where he was most likely to eat and work, he stared at the vase, checking once more that it was perfect.

At last satisfied, he smiled and relaxed his shoulders. He laughed softly at himself and rubbed the back of his neck. “If Prompto knew how much I just spent on flowers, he’d probably cry…,” he mumbled jokingly. With a warm smile, he reached out to gently touch the soft purplish blue petals of a sylleblossom, “But it’s more than worth it, to feel closer to you, even for a short time…”


	5. Say "Kenny!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Luna try to get their young daughter Dawn to cooperate for a nice photo. Inspired by a piece of art by oraclesoul on tumblr.

“Come now, Dawn, look towards the camera, will you?” Luna pleaded her young daughter, bouncing her gently in her arms.

The child looked over her mother’s shoulder, peeking cautiously, and then she ducked to hide once more, tiny face buried into soft shoulder. Noctis smiled apologetically, one hand on his wife’s back, the other on that of his daughter. He looked over at the photographer, not Prompto only because studio set ups and shoots were not something his friend knew of, and both men shared a look and a sigh. The man had children of his own, and he knew. None of his toys were working to break the girl’s shyness, however.

“Noctis, there is one thing that will work…”

Noctis winced and hung his head. It was silly to hate the thing as much as he did, and he grinned sheepishly at Luna. She wore a knowing smile, one that showed teasing amusement for his illogical feelings towards the toy she had made him bring with them. At last he sighed, and he pulled the toy out from his pocket, shooting it a look full of distaste, a look which brought his wife to a fit of giggles. The laughter caught the baby’s attention, and when she saw the toy, her eyes lit up and she tried to lunge for it.

“Woah!” Luna and Noctis both shouted, laughing as they wrapped the girl up in a tangle of arms. Noct pulled his arm free from where it got caught between Luna’s chest and Dawn’s small body. Holding the toy up again, he didn’t show his distaste anymore, not with his daughter looking at the beloved toy and his face now. Instead he smiled, holding up the rubbery, posable figure that Prompto had brought back after his last trip to visit Cindy in Hammerhead.

“Caw Kids!” he did the voice of his most hated mascot. His daughter’s giggles were well worth it, and he walked cautiously backwards so that she never lost sight of the toy while he delivered it to the photographer. The man ducked his head to hide his smirk from his king, as Noctis abandoned all royal dignity to continue the voice, dancing the figure just above the camera, “It’s Kenny Crow! Now let’s smile big and wide for the camera!”

Noctis quickly handed over the figure and rushed back to his family as Dawn reached for the figure, wanting it in her hands more than she wanted to watch it now. Setting his hand on the curve of Luna’s back, he lowered his head, smiling softly and steadying little Dawn, always amazed at feeling the whole of her tiny back under his hand. They could hear the shutter going off rapidly as they relaxed just then, their girl finally looking at the camera, and they smiled softly in the moment.

Then Dawn lost her patience, tried for another lunge, and the photo session came to its end. The photographer brought the toy over and gave it to the young girl with a flourishing bow for the princess. Immediately the crow’s arm got stuffed between lips, and Luna sighed and pulled the slobbery toy away with gentle chiding, “Not in your mouth, sweetheart.”

“It’s good to know that babies are babies, even when they’re royalty.”

Luna and Noctis shared a laugh at the photographer’s quip, all eyes on Dawn as the princess played with her toy.


	6. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxxattack on tumblr asked: Hi! Saw your post abt requests for Noctluna stuff and I have this headcanon that Noctis and Regis gave Luna her necklace for her 16th bday and ascension as Oracle. Like a gift from the Caelum family that Noct passed along through the notebook. She was seen wearing it first at I believe 16 in Brotherhood and in the Luna clips there was a page with a circle that said 'gift for you' by Noct that Luna wrote in 'Thanks Noct!' If you could write that, it would be lovely :) thanks for your work so far!

Noctis sat on his bed with a heavy red leatherbound notebook set carefully on his lap. On the foot of his bed was a black and white dog, tail wagging as he patiently waited to see what Noctis said about when he might return it. Smiling to the dog, he patted the mattress beside him and beckoned softly, “Umbra…”

The dog moved up closer, and the young prince settled against him as he opened the notebook to see what his dear friend Lady Lunafreya had to say.

_Dearest Noctis,  
I am so sorry to hear about the trouble you are still having in making friends at school. I do hope someone will take the time to get to know you as a person instead of as the Prince. You are so much more than your title._

_Speaking of titles, I hope you don’t mind if I air some of my own grievances? Gentiana has told me that it’s time I take up the role of Oracle for true come my 16th birthday. I am glad, as it will give us some more peace here at Fenestala, and allow me some freedom as I go to answer prayers. I am anxious to do my duty. Even without the prayers sent to my heart yet, I still feel the pain of the people as the darkness encroaches._

_But I worry I won’t be enough. There is so so much darkness in this world right now, Noctis. I don’t mean to burden you with that worry, I know it’s already something you’re told of enough. But now as my turn comes to fight against it, there is so much that I wish to do, I know I won’t be able to do it all. I want to, though. Knowing that I can’t hurts more than I can explain._

_I do apologize for sending such a heavy letter this time. You’re the only one who understands the pressure and knows I’m just a person trying to do this. And do it I will. But it is hard._

_Stars willing, when it is your time to stand, I will be at your side to support you._

_Do take care of yourself._

_Affectionately yours truly,  
Lunafreya_

Reading over the long letter, he pressed his lips together and ran fingers over the pages. Adorning the note were stickers, stars and moons, that he noticed had that certain green shine to them that meant they likely glowed in the dark. He carefully closed the notebook and looked up at the canopy that draped over his bed. His nose filled with the scent of leather as he hugged the treasure to his chest and thought things over. It was a heavy letter, but he was glad that Luna had wrote it. Not that she was in pain, of course, but that she felt comfortable enough with him to share her insecurities.

He did always worry when he shared, that maybe it made her feel less like she could, when he tried to do it as an invitation for her to open up as well. She seemed to finally understand, or perhaps she just needed him that much this time. Either way, he was lost in thought, trying to come up with some way to make her feel better, if he could. Her birthday was in just a week, and so there wasn’t much time.

Opening up the notebook once more, he slowly flipped through the pages, and when he came back to the most recent letter, he finally got an idea. Sitting up quickly, he startled Umbra into barking softly. “Sorry, Umbra. Can you wait with me today? I want to try to send something out tonight, if my dad’s free to take me into the city…”

Umbra bowed his head and sniffed Noctis’ hand. Smiling to the dog, he patted him and scratched behind his ears. Crawling back until he slipped off the bed, Noctis then reached over and pulled down the covers for Umbra to snuggle down under them. He pulled them back up and set the notebook in the drawer on his nightstand. “Thanks, Umbra… I hope I can make her smile. You’ll have to tell me if it worked, okay?”

Rather than having to deal with having an escort asking him questions, the boy slipped out his back window and down to the garden below. Slipping around most of the building behind cover of bushes until he came to the door he wanted, he walked in as if he had been simply enjoying the day, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. Trailing down the halls, he went towards his father’s office, and was finally stopped. “Prince Noctis, is there something that you need?”

“…Is my father free?”

“He’s in the middle of reading some legal documents… Ah, but I can see how it’s coming.”

Noctis just nodded and went to take a seat, assuming that he would do as he suggested. After a brief moment’s hesitation at the curt behavior, he did just that. A few minutes later, Regis himself stepped out, looking down at his son with a warm smile, “Noctis, I’m surprised you came looking for me today. Is something up?”

“Mm…,” shyly looking around, he was glad when it was understood that he would rather they have some privacy. Regis dismissed the other men who had exited with him, and once the small waiting room had been completely emptied save for father and son, Regis turned his attention back down expectantly. “Umbra came by today. Luna’s gonna be named Oracle on her birthday.”

“Oh? I know things must be a bit desperate in four years without, but she’s still so young…”

“She can do the job. But… Even though she can, I think she’s still afraid. I want to send her a gift.”

Smiling at the notion, Regis nodded, “That sounds wonderful. What would you send?”

“It has to be small, so Umbra can carry it. A good luck charm, kinda like Carbuncle… I was thinking something with moons and stars, you know? It’s like us. The Oracle, and the Kings of Lucis. Lights in the darkness. Right, Dad?”

Stung for a moment by how very apt that description was, and how deeply his son understood his role while still being completely ignorant of it at the same time… Regis mentally shook off the mixture of pain and pride and showed his son simply an encouraging and grateful smile. “You’ve thought this out. I’m sure she would absolutely love that. I think I can sneak away for a few hours. Let’s go get Lady Lunafreya an ascension gift.”

“Birthday gift,” Noctis corrected, and Regis didn’t understand why he was so firm about that, and so he opted just to agree.

The two all but snuck out of the palace, avoiding those that would pull Regis back to his duties. The little adventure alone had Noctis smiling happily for the first in a long time, enjoying such an open and obligation-free time with his father. Occasionally he would go quiet and somber though, as he thought about his friend’s troubles and how far away she was, behind enemy lines. He dreamed of rescuing her one day, though he knew they were grandiose and foolhardy dreams, to simply march in and right back out with her, or to somehow take out the entirety of the empire’s control.

But that was the thing about dreams, they didn’t have to make sense. He was a kid, but he understood that. In real life, he would have to find a different way to rescue her, and that was something he still very much wanted to work towards.

They walked the streets, trying not to draw any attention to themselves, although that was hard with the two large men in uniform walking with them. Noctis was still trying to get used to his new guard and training instructor, Gladiolus Amicitia, although he was well enough used to the oversized teen’s warmer father, Clarus. Perhaps not many would see the man that way, but Noct had long ago recognized that Clarus was a friend more than just a guard to his father, and that while he would always help to keep him walking the right line as king, he wasn’t against little excursions like this if there was nothing critical to be seen to.

They searched inside different types of shops, and nothing seemed to quite fit Noctis’s strict but undefined criteria. He just knew he’d know it when he saw it, and there wasn’t much else that he could say to make the search any easier. It wasn’t until everyone but Noctis was getting restless and talk of return was coming about frequently that something finally caught the prince’s eye.

Looking through the jewelry store, he spotted a dainty necklace adorned with two silver stars and a crescent moon inlaid with a milky opal that glittered blue and pink in the case. The stars were intricately detailed, captive within a circle and resembling the flower pattern that was found in Lucian royal design. It was completely perfect, and he pointed it out to his father who winced but agreed. It couldn’t be considered an official gift from Lucis so the cost was personal, but for the girl who was such a dear friend to his son and who had helped him to heal mentally and emotionally, any cost was worth it.

Pleased with the outcome, Noctis raced to his room the moment they returned to the Citadel. Umbra napped on his bed, though on the floor was a tray of food and water that he had clearly taken to already. Glad to know someone had seen to the Messenger, he picked up the notebook and went over to his desk to pen his reply. Reading over her letter once more, he thought things over before he answered.

_Luna,  
I’m glad you told me how you’re feeling. And I know you’re going to be an amazing Oracle. Everyone knows it. You care too much, and that’s your greatest strength and weakness. You will be such a well loved Oracle, I know you’ll always find a way to do your work, no matter how they try to stop you. Just don’t take it too hard when they win, or when you’re too late. I know you’ll blame yourself a little when it happens. Don’t. This is you we’re talking about. You’ll never do anything less than your all._

_Don’t worry about me. I just wish I was older already so I could help more. When I get rid of the Darkness, you won’t have to worry anymore, right?_

_I sent a gift along with Umbra. It’s a birthday present, and a little good luck charm, okay? I can’t be there to support you in person, so wear it and remember that I’m always rooting for you._

_Good luck. And don’t work yourself to death.  
Noctis_


	7. Sneak Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "5 Time Meme" "Lunoct" "Sneak kisses"

The first time they sneaked a kiss, they were children and shy. Noctis thanked Lunafreya for all of her help and support while he healed, and he gave her a flower he had bought in town and a kiss on the cheek when they said their private and unofficial farewells. She had smiled and squeezed his hands and wished him safe travels and hopes that they would be able to see each other again soon.

The second came much later, when they were both adults. Feelings long held back by distance were trying to burst forth past their public facade, knowing they couldn’t be caught before anything was made official and statements were prepared. And what a bother that all was, when you were young and in love. As their parents deliberated on matters of Darkness, they found time to sneak away, to “stretch their legs” and find shadowy corners of the garden to steal quick kisses.

For the third, they did a terrible job of being private about it, but it hardly mattered. Seated at the head of the large banquet room as they celebrated their marriage, it seemed most every little moment was punctuated by a kiss. Teased for it, they tried to be more discreet, to wait until their companions’ heads were turned, though when you were the center of attention, that was far from easy.

The fourth was bittersweet. Crowned as the King, Noctis was still mourning his father though he could hardly show it during such a ceremony. When he excused himself for a moment, Luna discreetly followed him. Setting hands on his shoulders, she cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss, lingering softly as they hid around a corner.

The fifth, and so many after that, they thought their children weren’t paying attention. They had started thinking of shows of affection like that to be “gross” and weren’t afraid to let their parents know. It didn’t matter to them as Luna gently explained love and how they felt about each other, they still didn’t want to witness that. And so, when their heads were turned, the couple would sneak a kiss, only to be caught nine times out of ten.

Those little stolen kisses never stopped, and it became a game as the children grew older and came to appreciate the love shared between their parents.


	8. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested noctluna spinning the bottle + 7 minutes in heaven

Noct only agreed to go to the party because Prompto badly wanted to go, but not alone.

But there was no way he would get permission from Ignis.

Or so he figured.

When Luna offered to accompany him, there was no way around any of it. He couldn’t tell Ignis that he had been banking on a ‘no’ and didn’t really want to go, not at that point. He couldn’t say no to Luna going, or else Ignis would wonder what was going to happen at the party that Noct didn’t want even Luna to see. 

And, well, there was just no graceful way out of things, and he was stubborn enough to just go with it.

Besides, he hadn’t gone to a single party all throughout high school. This one was something of a ‘post graduation’ party, and his last chance to experience this bit of teenage normalcy.

Or at least that was what Prompto had told him.

No one knew who Luna was. She wore her hair down, wore a red shirt and blue jeans, simple enough, but so wildly different from her usual look that even Noctis could overlook her in the sea of faces. To the others, those very few that asked enough questions, she was Noct’s foreign friend from one of his trips, and not any more special than that.

Which was just as well, because she was far too enthusiastic in getting him to play some of the group games. No one else could have gotten him anywhere near the circle of teens around a glass soda bottle, but she had asked him with a bit of a pout to her lip, and he had instantly agreed. Damn her.

If any of this left the room, he was dead.

Ignis would kill him.

His father would kill him.

Ravus would kill him.

The list kept getting longer the more he thought about it, and he missed the fact that her turn had come.

And the bottle was facing him.

She was standing up and staring at him, and he realized belatedly that everyone was looking at him. Shaking his head quickly to clear it, he looked down at the bottle, then up at Luna, and it hit him. He had hoped somehow that he could escape any active involvement in the game - though he also hadn’t wanted Luna to end up with anyone else.

He stood up slowly, managing a bit of a crooked smile, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say as he followed her to the closet being used for the players to explore their 7 Minutes in Heaven.

Already his chest was tight, the crowded closet, thick coats pressing them into the wall, having her pressed against him in the cramped space, it all stole his breath.

“L-Luna…?” he whispered harshly, glancing nervously at the door. “What…?”

“Shh…,” she smiled, tapping his lips with a slender finger. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and urged him down even as she leaned up. Her lips pressed to his ear and he shuddered as her breath tickled his skin, “Is it bad to admit, I used my magic to influence this game…?”

“Y-Yeah…?” he mumbled shakily and paused to wet his lips. “Why’d you do that…?”

“Couldn’t let anyone else end up in here with you… Couldn’t end up here with anyone else, myself…”

“And you wanted to play…,” he led, leaning back so he could watch her expression, excitement and anticipation playing on his face.

Her lips slowly spread out in a charming smile with a wicked edge, and she pressed her lips to his. His arms slipped around her waist, she slid an arm up his shirt, and somehow they both fumbled to learn how to kiss, and to keep it quiet all at the same time.

But they were good motivators.


	9. Wan-tisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "Luna accidentally calls Noct a puppy"

Noctis sighed softly and dropped his head to rest against her chest. Luna smiled warmly to her tired husband as he clung weakly to her and slowed his breathing. She rubbed his back, her hands kneading across his shoulders. When he felt more relaxed under her hands, she threaded her fingers through his hair instead.

Cool strands tickled between her fingers as she combed through his hair. The longer he stayed like that, the more his hair began to puff out from her hands. Realizing all flyway strands and the static crackling lightly, she smiled and suppressed her laughter. She ruffled his hair and couldn’t keep from giggling as light shocks tickled her skin and his hair tried to float away.

“Good puppy…,” she mumbled teasingly as she scratched gently behind his ear, his hair fluffing up and flicking against her arm with each pass.

He tried to turn a glare on her, but he was clearly drowsy and his hair stuck out at all sorts of odd angles, including somehow sideways across his brow. “I… am not… a puppy…,” he objected.

Any attempt at looking serious while he spoke had been entirely undermined by her giggling and pushing his hair away from his eyes, making him blink and flinch reflexively.

“Of course not, dear.”


	10. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "They go to a hotel for privacy"

“Is this, really necessary, Nocti–…. N-Noct…?” Luna asked nervously, tugging on the strings of her hoodie and squeaking when she pulled too hard and heavy cotton pushed her bangs into her eyes.

Noct turned to her after picking a room, and he led her to the elevator. “Yes.”

“And… what’s wrong with our normal hotel room?”

“It’s right next to the guys’ room.”

“And?”

“And we’ve been on the road for three months and I miss the sound of you screaming my name?”

“……O-oh.”


	11. A Breach of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a Noctluna jealousy fic

Noctis had given up on royal dignity and protocol.

Or, as he would argue was more accurate, he had determined the man to no longer be worthy of that respect.

So many times this man came to speak to Luna. He was one of the guards, a new face, though he had been briefed by Gladio upon his hire as he was on all Citadel staff. On paper, and likely on the training grounds, he was a fantastic candidate for guard.

But in reality, he needed to learn there were lines that you didn’t cross, and looking at the Queen with lust and longing was far beyond unacceptable. Noctis had thought at first perhaps it was a simple little crush. A lot of people got them towards Luna and himself, just because of who they were, their titles, their accomplishments, and that they smiled and were kind to most everyone.

Most.

It was bold of him to approach Luna when she and Noctis were walking together, and his easy smile and the way he said hello with no formality made it clear that it wasn’t business. The young guard seemed to realize his mistake when he caught Noctis’ expression. He took a step back and bowed deeply with his fist set over his heart, “Apologies, Majesty, I meant no disrespect.”

“Majesties,” Noctis corrected, reminding him that he had taken his familiar liberties with Luna as well, and that it was inappropriate.

“O-Of course. I’m sorry, my King, my Queen. I meant no disrespect.”

Noctis bit back the more childish retort on the tip of his tongue, ignoring the hard stare Luna had turned on him now. “If that was all, then return to your post.”

“Of course! Yes, Your Majesty! Farewell, Your Majesties!”

Noctis tried not to take any joy in the way the young man was sweating under the king’s clear displeasure. He didn’t like playing power games.

And neither did Luna.

She didn’t give him the luxury of waiting until they had returned to their rooms, though that was where they were heading. It was only when they were far enough from any curious ears that she spoke in a harsh whisper, “What was that about, Noctis?”

He clicked his tongue in irritation, wishing she would have at least waited until they were behind closed doors as he struggled to school his expression. “Sick of him hanging all over you.”

“He is not.”

“Luna, don’t you see the way he looks at and watches you!?”

“He’s doing his job!”

“His job doesn’t involve fucking my wife!”

Their argument thankfully hadn’t raised above that harsh whisper, so that no one knew just what it was he said to turn that fury his way. Luna had turned quickly to glare at him with pain and anger clear in her eyes, and then she just as swiftly turned away and walked swiftly towards their room.

Shaking his head, Noctis walked after her with his lips pressed in a tight frown. Once they were alone in their room, she spun around to face him once more. He flinched as her arms reached out in the same action, but then her hands set softly over his chest and she frowned up at him. She was clearly still hurt, but some of her anger had abated and was left with more pain and mixed with some confusion, “Noctis, you don’t truly believe that I’ve cheated on you, do you…?”

“Wha-? No!” he shook his head quickly, not realizing that was what she had taken from his outburst. Covering her hands with his, he waited until she met his gaze to explain, “I know you wouldn’t. It’s not you I’m worried about. I hate the way he looks at you… I think he’s taking your kindness for… reciprocation.”

She frowned, her thumbs lightly stroking his fingers, and she slowly nodded, “I see… Then, I will have to be certain that he understands completely that there’s no room in my heart - or between my legs - for anyone other than you.”

Noctis nodded and they slowly turned their hands to intertwine their fingers. He kissed her forehead, lips lingering against soft and sweetly scented skin as they each took the moment to breathe and ease the tension they carried. “I’m sorry, Luna.”

“For?”

He grinned at her, knowing she was making him be specific and not that she doubted his need to apologize. “For being rude before. For not telling you my misgivings sooner, and in private. And for making you think I doubted you…”

She smiled sweetly up at him, freeing a hand to stroke his cheek, her fingertips tickling his jaw, “Apology accepted, Noctis.” With a twitch of her fingers, she urged him down for a sweet kiss.


	12. Her Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested "Noctis masturbating to Luna"

Her voice is sweet on the radio.

It’s a replay of an interview. He hadn’t expected it, wasn’t thinking about it. He had just clicked on the radio for background noise, not paying attention to what station it was set on before he took off his clothes and laid in bed.

He was touching himself, lightly, his eyes closed, and that was when her voice rang so clear though the radio was so quiet. He could never mistake her voice. And it’s almost like she’s there, though it makes no sense. His mind is filled with the thought of her as he hears her speaking, her voice warm and confident. It’s like she’s the one touching him, and it’s a different experience entirely.

She’s there whispering in his ear, he can swear her hands are on his chest. His chest his tight, his breathing rushed, and he whispers her name into the darkness of his room. And when he comes back to himself, her voice is still there, softly speaking, and his chest tightens as she bids her interviewer farewell, and it feels like it’s for him and it feels so much sweeter and more sorrowful than it is.


	13. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon sent: "Horny noctis and lunafreya drabble request here"

It was a long, drawn out day.

A slow morning in bed together interrupted by important work. Not more important than making his wife moan, but Noctis was overruled on that and dragged out of bed.

Every moment away from watching eyes, he reached for her. She smiled and reached back, just enough, teasing and taunting him and never letting him have more. There was no time for it, not yet.

Every moment he could touch her with no one the wiser, he did. Under the table, or their backs to a wall, no one to notice that his hand rubbed over her rear before settling on her back.

She was unflappable and it drove him crazy. He wanted to know she was as desperate as he was, and there was no sign.

Not until they went back to their rooms for the night. Not until she grabbed him and started undressing him with an impatience she never showed. He followed her lead happily, heart racing as she shoved him onto the bed. She saw how she had him, saw his expression, how he’d do anything for her right then and there, and she smirked at him, leaning over him and promising him a night to make up for every second of frustration during the day.


	14. To Fish or Not to Fish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistress-light asked: "Drabble Request here, Noctluna. A scenario were they are both going out on Noct's boat, when suddenly the boat's engine stops working. How are they gonna handle it and what are they doing in the mean time? xD"

Luna watched the shore slowly disappear on the horizon, leaning over the back seat of the boat with a content smile. Even as the sea sprayed her face and her hair was pulled loose by the wind to whip at her face, she simply pushed her hair back and continued smiling, enjoying the smell of the ocean, even tinged with the scent of fuel burning from the motor running below her.

It was hard to tell if it was the shore or clouds on the distance now, and Luna hummed softly as she pushed away to join Noctis under the cabin. She set her hands on his shoulders and he looked up at her with a grin and a smile. Leaning down to kiss him, she wrapped her arms loosely around him and he leaned his head towards her.

Things suddenly became quiet, the loud chugging of the engine cutting out, and they were pushed along by waves instead of skipping over them. Luna thought for a moment that Noctis had just decided they were out far enough, but as he pulled the throttle and tried to start the engine with a frown, she realized that hadn’t been it at all.

“Weird…,” Noctis mumbled, shaking his head and looking up to Luna with an apologetic smile, “’Scuse me, gonna go check that…” He went to the back of the boat, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants before he hopped down to check on the engine. Coming back up after a moment, he shrugged, having found no reason for it to have stopped. Trying to start it up again, it refused to kick over, and he stopped trying before he risked flooding it.

He gave Ignis a call to get some help on its way, grateful they had tracking in the boat, and since the horizon was clear and it was still fairly early, there was no rush on the help. Luna smiled as he explained as much after the call, and she sat down on his lap, pushing his messy hair away so she could kiss him softly. “Well, I suppose we’ll be out here for a little while then, with nowhere to go.”

He grinned, stroking her cheek and pushing back the hair that had escaped and stuck to her face. “It’s a good thing I always have my fishing gear.”

She pouted at him, making him chuckle, and she shifted to straddle him, her dress sliding up her thighs and bunching around her hips, “Here I was thinking we could spend some of that time a different way…”

“How could I say no to that?”


	15. Stargazers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: "Luna and Noctis stargazing prompt...? Maybe one of them confess?"

“Come on, Luna, this way!” Noctis managed to keep his voice quiet in spite of his excitement.

“Noctis, are you sure about this?” she asked nervously, picking her way carefully down the hill and onto the path through the trees he was keeping open for her.

Leaves rustled and a few fell to the ground when he let the branches fall back into place, and he grabbed her hand and started them quickly down the path, “Come on, you know I’ve been doing this forever. This is just a different direction than I always went. But they’ve finished all the development that was going on when I was a kid, and I found out this area past here is really neat at night.”

“What are you talking about, Noctis? Is this the whole reason you wanted to sleep at the Citadel tonight? To sneak me out and show me something?”

“Obviously,” he laughed, and then he fell silent as he climbed a steep hill of loose dirt. It wasn’t too high, just difficult to scale, and he held his hand out to her to help pull her up. “I wouldn’t have if I didn’t think you’d really enjoy it. We’re almost there now.”

It was too long for her liking but truly not much longer that he finally stopped walking and simply held his arms out at his sides and turned in a circle, “What do you think?”

“It’s… a field, with a pond. Which is nice, but it would be nicer in the daylight, Noctis…”

He shook his head and dropped the bag he had carried with him onto the grass. Pulling out a large blanket backed with water proof material, he laid it out on the grass and laid down. Still unsure of what he was thinking, Luna sighed and joined him. Getting comfortable, she blinked to clear her vision and suddenly gasped when her eyes focused on the sky over head.

Grinning at that, Noctis turned his head to look at her, “See? I don’t know what it is about how this place is tucked back, but even in the middle of Insomnia, there’s a place where you can see the stars.”

“It’s beautiful… I haven’t seen a starry sky since…”

“I know. That’s why I had to bring you here. I came across it by chance the other night, and when I realized how close to the Citadel it was…”

“You could have simply invited me out for the evening instead of us sneaking out of the Citadel like a pair of frisky teenagers. We are both adults you know, Noctis.”

He chuckled at that and turned his gaze back up at the sky. “But then it wouldn’t have been as much of an adventure. It’s so much more fun this way.”

“And if someone finds that we sneaked away like this…? People might talk.”

“So what? They always do. They thought I moved out of the Citadel because we broke up. I was fifteen and they already had us in some torrid affair.”

She had to laugh at that, having forgotten how utterly ridiculous the papers had been about the situation. “That’s true.”

“Though I have to say, I’m a bit jealous of the tabloid version of me.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, as tumultuous as it apparently is, at least he has a romantic relationship with you.”

She giggled softly out of surprise, and they each turned to look at one another. Smiling at him, she sought out his hand with hers and gently squeezed his fingers. “It isn’t as if the real version of you has no chance. He’s just never tried.”

“He’s trying right now.”

“Well then maybe he should just say it instead of being coy.”

He smirked and turned to face the sky again. “He will. When the moment is right.”

She hummed softly and side-eyed him a moment before she giggled softly again and turned her gaze back up.

“Never mind, I can’t wait,” Noctis sat up, grinning down at her. “Luna, I love you.”

She sat up slowly and smiled at him, setting a hand on his cheek and leaning in close. Their noses brushed and she stopped getting closer, now grinning at him. “All this, and that’s all you’ve got to say?”

“I’m sorry, were you expecting poetry?”

“I don’t know about that, but doesn’t this seem a little anticlimactic? All that excitement of sneaking out, showing me this beautiful sky, teasing me…”

“Gee, I had no idea you were so high maintenance,” he smirked, shaking his head, his nose gently bumping against hers.

“I’m not,” she laughed, “but you built up my expectations.”

“Luna, come on, you’ve known me twelve years. That’s my thing. Build up expectations to think I’m way cooler than I am, and at the moment of truth, I am just a nerd. …And if you tell _anyone_  that I admitted this to you…”

“Your secret is safe with me, Prince Nerd.”

“If Gladio catches wind of that nickname, I will see to it that a brand new red shirt makes it into the wash with your dresses.”

“Do you even know where the laundry room is in the Citadel?”

“……Yes.”

“You had to think about it.”

“But I do know!”


	16. Rushed Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for: "noct and luna doing a quickie?"

They kept missing each other.

Between her work as Oracle and his promises to see to his people’s safety himself when Hunters were not enough, they just never seemed to be in the same place at the same time anymore, and it had been several months since the royal pair had seen one another.

So when they had both run into each other by chance in Lestallum, they quickly abandoned all else to return to the hotel, if only for a short time. They were busy, after all.

Heavy curtains drawn closed, the room was filled with the sound of an old and cheap air conditioner loudly humming and their heavy breathing and the wet sounds of rushed kisses. They didn’t bother with the bed, not when there was a table much closer to the door.

He loved the dress she wore, so easy to push up and out of the way, saving so much time. He normally preferred to take his time, to enjoy every inch of his wife and to make her cry out his name several times over.

With her bent over the table, his hand buried between her legs to rub over her, he was intent on hearing that sound as much as he could, in as little of time as they had.

As loud as that old air conditioning unit was, it was drowned out by their loud groaning, and there was no doubt in the mind of anyone in that wing of the hotel that someone bearing or using the king’s name was having a very good time.


	17. Shadows (tw in chapter summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: rape mention, abuse mention
> 
> anon requested: "noctluna wedding night. luna is nervous during the wedding, more nervous during the banqet and paler when she follows some crownsguards to the prince's chambers. now there luna on the verge of tears tells noctis she was abused by a general"
> 
> (absolutely ZERO healing cock)

Noctis wasn’t oblivious. Luna put on a very good face, she was a pro at smiling and making everyone else feel at ease. But Noct knew her, the real her, and he knew that the more she smiled, the more pain she was hiding.

When they were behind closed doors, the first thing Noctis did was to walk over to the window and open up the curtain and window. There was nowhere to get a view into the room, but it looked out onto gardens, and with the party still going, there were people walking down below.

He turned to face her and he kept his voice gentle so it wouldn’t carry outside, “I have no expectations, you know, Luna… Even after you told me that you were happy to marry me, that didn’t change…”

She stood there still, chewing nervously on her lower lip, and as she let her smiling mask slip for him, she started shaking.

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable, Luna?”

That seemed to derail her for the moment, and she looked down at the wedding dress she still wore, a dress which had brought her so much happiness. He was right, she should change, and she nodded.

She slipped into the en suite bathroom with a set of pajamas, and after some failed attempts, she had to ask for Noctis’ help with the zipper. Through the slightly opened door, he got the zipper partway down, and then she closed back up to finish changing.

Hair down and face cleaned of make-up, she came back out in thick pants and a long-sleeved top, hair swept over one shoulder. Noctis had taken the time to change out of his royal uniform and into cotton pants and a tank top, and she relaxed ever so slightly to see him in clothes meant for sleeping.

Stepping slowly over to her, Noctis reached out, hands open and palms up, letting her make the next move. Her hands lifted hesitantly and then settled on his. He gave her a soft smile, not one of happiness, not when there was this unspoken heaviness, but it comforted her as he’d hoped. “Would you like me to sleep on the couch, Luna?”

“N-No… No… We can share the bed,” she nodded, and her fingers twitched in his hands.

“Alright. Let me know if that changes. I don’t mind if you want to kick me out of bed.”

She managed a soft laugh at that, then immediately turned sorrowful. That small attempt at happiness just made her regretful, and she stepped into his arms, burying her face against his chest, “I’m sorry, Noctis. I love you, and I’m happy, truly I am… But, I…”

“It’s okay, Luna…,” he spoke softly when she trailed off. One arm wrapped loose around her waist, the other stroked her hair with a gentle touch. “You don’t have to explain.”

“I want to tell you…,” she said, her tone resolute even as her voice shook with a sob. “Niflheim… after they occupied us… the general stationed to oversee the… _shift_  in power… he…”

Noctis bit down on the inside of his cheek. He wished he was surprised, but he had feared for a long time that something like that might have happened. He had hoped not, but he never dared to ask, not in writing, and he didn’t blame her one bit for feeling the same way about telling him it had happened.

“…I’m sorry, Luna,” he spoke quietly, “I’m sorry that happened… I’m sorry that all of this, was too late…”

“It was far, far too late, there was never… It started, right after the occupation, Noctis, this… never could have happened in time…” Her voice was deep and shaking from the press of emotion, and his shirt was soaked with tears that fell freely from her eyes. Her hands gripped his shirt and trembled, and she sniffled, rubbing her face against his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m making a mess of you…”

“That’s what laundry is for. Don’t worry about it.”

“Mm… I thought… I thought it would be fine. It’s, been a long time, he was… the only one… But, as it came closer, the, the weight, the expectation, it, it was just…”

“I understand. Now, come on. You said you wanted me to read that new book you bought, right? Let’s lie down and read the first chapter together, then go to sleep.”

She pulled back and wiped her face. She was not a graceful crier. Her fair skin was bright and blotchy red and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She tried to be discreet as she wiped her nose, but there was no way to be classy when trying to wipe snot from your nose with your hand.

It made his chest tighten with pain to see her like this, but even with how terrible she looked just then, she managed to give him a bright and genuine smile, “Yeah. That sounds really nice.”

 


	18. The Perfect Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested "Luna tried fishing and she is better than Noctis as a writing prompt"

Luna watched Noctis closely as he showed her every little bit about fishing. His face was so bright with excitement as he shared his passion with her, and he was for sure overexplaining things and making them complicated for a beginner. But she didn’t mind one bit, and she did her best to retain everything he said as she loved his joy and wanted to share every bit of it with him.

Her first cast didn’t go quite where she had meant and it dropped a bit early, but it went far enough that she left it where it was and gave a little tug to attract something.

Her first bite came quickly and caught her by surprise. Noctis jumped up and almost went to reach for the rod to help her, before he caught himself and left her to it while coaching her through.

The second cast was smooth and a bite came soon after that as well.

When she landed her fifth fish and called it quits for the time, Noctis laughed and cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her soundly. “You’re really good at this, Luna!”

“Eh, I am?”

“Yeah!” he laughed, holding up the buckets with the catches. “Look at this! We haven’t been out here for too long, and already there’s a fish for everyone. That was incredible! Even fish can’t resist you!”


	19. No Need to Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "Lunoct wedding night prompt please?"

There was no need for rushing. They had just promised their lives to one another, and they intended to savor every single moment together and not take a single second for granted.

The night was still young when they escaped from their party to retire to the royal suite they would now live in together within the Citadel. Bright moonlight lit the room from windows set high and it was more than enough to see one another clearly.

They were meticulous in undressing one another, caressing near every inch of skin as it was bared.

The moon was like a spotlight on their bed throughout the night. As they explored one another in this new way it silvered their hair and skin in ethereal light.

When the light turned gold with the first rays of dawn, it filtered in on the pair at last settling in for sleep.


	20. Braiding Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Cute headcanons or drabble about Noct tried to braid his queen's hair? Pretty please? :D"

Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, his daughter standing in front of him with her back to him. In front of her was her mother, sitting patiently on the floor with her legs tucked comfortably under her. The young girl was deep in focus, braiding her mother’s hair into a crown. It had some sections much thicker than others, some too tight and others loose, but though the braid was far from pretty, it was still unmistakably a braid, and a big step for the young girl.

Once she finished, she let it go, and her face fell as it began to swiftly unravel. She looked back at Noctis, and before she could begin to cry, he smiled comfortingly and set his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed. “I’ve never done that before, thank you for showing me how. Can Daddy try with what you taught me?”

Changing the tone of things from the girl’s hard work being undone into it being a lesson for him was just the right distraction for the moment. Wanting to see what her father might do with what he just learned from her, she nodded with a sad whimper and leaned back against him to stare at her mother's head. Noctis set his head on top of his daughter's and picked up the brush to gently smooth out Luna's hair again before starting afresh. He hummed the theme to a cartoon they watched together, swaying slightly and then more dramatically until his daughter was giggling and clinging to his leg to keep from falling over.

The three of them grinning now, Noctis set to work, asking the small girl to describe each step for him. They worked through it slowly, and his braid wasn't much prettier than the one before, with many flyaways and his late realization that one section was quite a bit thicker than another. Finishing it up, he held it in place, and silently he judged his work alongside his daughter. Looking at her serious expression, she finally turned to face him and gravely shook her head. "Daddy, it's a mess."

He chuckled at that and began unweaving the braid with care, "You're right. We should probably leave it to Mommy to fix, if we ever want to go anywhere today."

"It's okay, Daddy. You can practice on me now you know how!"

"That's right! Maybe Mommy can even teach me how to add flowers to your hair. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"


	21. From the Mouths of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Noctluna prompt: both their reactions and handling the question of their first daughter: where do babies come from?

Noctis was grateful that at the very least, his daughter had the tact to pull him and her mother aside before asking such a question.

They were celebrating the pregnancy of Gladio’s wife and the impending birth as she was some eight months along. To be crass, she looked fit to burst, and no one was secretive about why that was, as there were plenty of comments and many hands on her stomach to feel the little one’s activity.

It was when many people were crowding around her to do just that, that the little girl decided to pull her parents to a quiet corner to ask them a serious question.

“Where do babies come from? Why is it in her tummy?”

“Uhm…,” Noctis uncharacteristically mumbled, blindsided by the question. It always seemed like the sort of thing that only happened in fiction! He didn’t think his kid would actually so bluntly ask them that!

Luna laughed softly at him and nudged him with her elbow. Tapping his chin to remind him to close his mouth, she then turned a gentle smile to their daughter and crouched down to talk face-to-face. “Grown-ups can choose to be intimate with each other, and sometimes, this can lead to pregnancy. The baby then grows in the mommy for several months before being born. Lady Amicitia is almost ready to give birth to the baby growing inside of her, and that’s when everyone will be able to see and hold them. Does that make sense?”

The young girl thought about it for a moment, and seemed almost convinced, until she looked up at her father and then pointed at him while turning back to her mother, “Why was Daddy weird when I asked?”

“Because your father is sometimes a big baby himself,” Luna teased with a grin.

Giggling at that, she nodded and took a step back from her parents, smiling brightly at them. “Okay! Thank you! I’m going to go touch her tummy now!”

“Just make sure you ask first!”

“I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been bedridden for awhile so I'm hoping to slowly get back into writing more again, sorry for so much inactivity!


	22. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monasatlantis on tumblr asked: I would love to see a scene in which our small Noct crawls into small Lunas bed while he is at her place, after he had an awful nightmare.

Noctis bolted upright and hissed in the pain the swift movement had sparked from his legs. He shivered and crossed his arms over his chest, whimpering softly at the cool air hitting his sweat soaked skin and shirt. The moon filtered in the room, bathing everything in a blue light that once could calm him. But now, it reminded him of fire and blood, steel glinting in the moonlight, and nothing but pain from the middle of his back and down.

He rubbed his nose roughly to clear it of the memory of the smell of a gasoline fire and burning flesh. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed, he winced at every movement, and as he set his feet to the cold floor and stood up, he could only describe the pain as if he had been mounted to a floorboard with nails going from his heels to his hips.

It was a thankfully short walk across the room he was sharing with his new friend, and he pulled himself up onto her bed with a quiet grunt of pain that he couldn’t fully muffle. The young girl stirred awake, and the moonlight reflected in her eyes when she faced him. A gentle smile slowly turned up her lips, and she sat up and reached out for him without hesitation. Thin arms wrapped around his small body, and she pulled him against her chest and laid them back down.

Unsure if she was even really awake, or if she had hugged him in her sleep, Noctis lay quietly against her. She stroked his head, and feeling warm and safe with her and the gentle scent of sylleblossoms, he closed his eyes and began to relax.

“I’ll protect you, Noctis,” she whispered, her sweet voice made rough from the sleep that clung to her throat. “So sleep in peace, knowing you’re safe…”

“Luna…,” he mumbled, unsure of just what he wanted to say in response. It didn’t seem to matter though. Just from saying her name, she hugged him tight and giggled softly. He couldn’t help but to smile at the sound of her quiet laughter, and they settled down to sleep in ease.


	23. A Sweet Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey if you're still taking prompts can you make one with Luna and Noctis sharing a cake together write anyway you want please and thanks

“More food?” Luna asked. Complained was more like it, though she would vehemently deny such a thing, even as Noct turned that knowing grin to her.

“Just dessert! Can’t come here without having one of their cakes. It’s what they’re famous for!”

“I wish you had told me before I finished my whole meal! I would have left some to take home!”

“I told you to save room for dessert!”

“When?”

“…When I asked you out on this date last week?”

“You should have reminded me then!” she laughed, shaking her head and smiling at him.

He grinned at her and shrugged, leaning back as the waiter returned to set down their dessert. It was a beautiful chocolate cake decorated with berries and candied flowers and drizzled with a raspberry sauce. “You’re drooling.”

Her hands quickly went up to her face to find it dry, and she pouted as Noct laughed at her taking him so literally. “Don’t be mean.”

“I wasn’t, I swear!” he chuckled, picking up one of the small forks and motioning for her to do the same.

After she took the first bite, she let out a happy sigh and then shook her head with a wry grin, “This is just unfair… How can I stop at just one bite? I’m full, but…”

“Next time I’ll take you to a dessert buffet. All you can eat for thirty minutes.”

“This city is trying to kill me with sugar.”

Noctis watched as she then took another bite and he grinned, “Guess you don’t care.”

“There’s worse fates in life,” she teased before setting the fork between her lips to clean the raspberry from it.


	24. A Tragic Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by mistress-light, after I told her to go right ahead and give me a silly prompt: You asked for it, Luna offering to cut some of Noctis his hair and he makes a joke suddenly, which causes Luna to accidentally shave off his eyebrows.

“You’re looking a bit shaggy,” Luna teased, ruffling her husband’s hair.

Noctis chuckled, looking up at her from his seat, a wide grin making him look younger than his thirty-plus years. “I suppose I should get it taken care of, then.”

“If it’s just a bit of neatening up, I could do it for you, if you’d like?”

“Promise you won’t cut off my ears?”

She pouted and flicked his hair, sending some of it into his eyes, “Meanie. I have a much steadier hand than you’ve ever had!”

“Why do you think I have someone else cut my hair?”

“Do you want me to take care of it or not?”

“Aren’t you the one who wants to?” Seeing her trapped between wanting to pout or to yell at him for all the teasing, he laughed and turned his chair to pull her onto his lap. “Alright, alright, I’ll be good. And yes, I would love it if you took care of it for me. The more time that I get to spend with you, the better.”

“Good,” she muttered, her expression reminding him of an offended cat. She tapped his nose with a slender finger, then followed it up with a kiss. Slipping out of his lap, she rubbed his shoulder, her face relaxing into a warm smile, “Do you have the time now, or should it wait?”

“Is it that bad?” he laughed, and raised his hands when she went to respond. “No, nevermind, I don’t think I can take the truth from you right now.”

She covered a smirk behind her hand and turned away from him, “Smart man. I’ll get everything ready, okay?”

“Alright,” he agreed, turning back to finish up the form he had been working on before setting everything aside for a break.

It was relaxing, sitting in that chair, his wife’s hands running through his hair, lightly scratching over his scalp and making him feel at peace and ease as she trimmed his hair to neaten him up.

His head was gently eased back and Luna leaned over him to plant a sweet kiss on his forehead. Her breath tickled his brow, and he cracked open his eyes, though all he could see was blonde bangs and her hairline. Humming with content, he chuckled quietly when she finally pulled back.

“I didn’t want to wake you with the electric razor. Thought you might prefer a gentler awakening.”

“I appreciate it,” he grinned, watching as she walked around to his side and picked up the razor. She set to work cleaning up his sideburns, and he watched in the mirror’s reflection. “Ah, glad to see I still have both ears.”

“You…!” Luna stomped her foot like a petulant child at his teasing, and then let out a horrified gasp.

Sitting perfectly still, Noctis stared up at her, fully aware of what just happened, and he was avoiding looking in the mirror to see the result. “Luna….”

“…..At least you still have your ears?” she squeaked.


	25. Blest Be The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Noct's reaction to finding out Luna is pregnant

The moon was bright and full in the sky, so much so that the light almost had Luna fooled into thinking the sun had not yet set. Leaning over the bannister of the balcony, she smiled warmly up at the night sky, and the stars that shined beyond. She could never help but to be disappointed at how difficult they were to see within Insomnia, but Noctis had suggested a reprieve to Tenebrae for the two of them. He still received his reports and held phone conferences with the politicians back in Lucis, occasionally mumbling about whether it would be a good idea or not to get internet access in her home nation. In spite of some complaints from them, however, they had been in Tenebrae for several weeks and with no plans to return yet. His work was still getting done, so Ignis was making no push for him to return, and as long as he had everything under control, there was no rush.

She wasn't sure she would ever be able to make the depths of her gratitude known to him, knowing that it was for her sake that everyone was going to such lengths to allow them to sojourn for such a time at Fenestala Manor. Although, perhaps there was a bit of an ulterior motive there, she smiled impishly as she thought. Things could be so stressful at the Citadel, and with Noctis being thrown into the role of king at the tender age of twenty, he had made himself available at all times to settle restless nerves. It left them with little time to themselves, and she wasn't deaf to the whispers wondering how the royal pair could have been married for three years with no heir to show for it. Were she not used to keeping her lips pressed tight against such criticisms, she would have laughed and asked when they would have had the time.

Such whispers would be put to rest soon enough, so long as all stayed well in the coming months.

The door behind her opened, and a moment later her husband was at her side with a crooked smile and two glasses of wine. He held one out to her which she took, though she made no move to drink from it. He didn't seem to notice as he took perhaps too long of a sip from his before letting out a long and heavy sigh. She watched him as he stared up in the sky, watched the tension seem to melt from his shoulders as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Every day I'm dealing with complaints about not being there in person, I think it's time to go back, and every day I'm able to step away from the phone and just be, I'm so damn glad we're here instead."

She laughed softly, pressing against his side and resting her head against his shoulder. "I understood why you kept yourself available at all hours at first, but when we do go back, it's time to put your foot down."

"You're right. I don't think things are getting accomplished any slower now than they were before. ...Not that we can stay here forever, as much as we might want to."

"I know. But, perhaps for a little longer."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, tucking her close to his side. "Not complaining or rushing, but how much longer do you think?"

Smiling, she gently tapped her untouched wine glass to his half-emptied and teased, "Oh, I think about nine months."

"Why nine?"

She couldn't help but to laugh at how he didn't make the immediate connection. Her hand settled on his at her waist, and she turned just a bit so that his hand covered her stomach, "That's about how long it takes for a baby to be born. Although I think it may be closer to seven months from now."

"Ba-," he started, and then his throat seemed to close up on him. After another moment of stunned silence, he set his wine glass down on the bannister and then took hers to put aside as well. Turning to face her completely, he held her hands and met her gentle and steady gaze. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, his voice filled with awe and a hint of disbelief.

"I am," she smiled, giving his hands an encouraging squeeze. "I thought I might be, for a few weeks now, but I finally was able to see someone today to confirm it. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure."

"You're pregnant...," he whispered again, although this time it was a statement and not a question. Though he was still facing her, it seemed as if he were looking at something far off. She gave him the time he seemed to need to process it, knowing it was quite the heavy bit of news and he had just come off from meetings involving the rule of a kingdom. His thumbs brushed over her fingers, and a slow smile softened his face. "We'll stay as long as you want, Luna..." Pulling her into a hug, he was careful not to squeeze her tight, and she giggled happily at the tender embrace. "Though I can't promise that I won't have to make some trips back to Insomnia."

"That's alright," she smiled, cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss. She tried to keep speaking, but he ducked in for another, and another, until he was peppering her with quick kisses and she couldn't stop laughing. When he finally eased up and her giggles subsided, she opened her mouth just to be cut off by one last excited smooch. "I'd be surprised if you were able to stay the whole time, but I think this bit of news should make things a bit easier. Ah, but don't go telling anyone quite yet, please."

He nodded, pulling her in for another hug. Holding her to his chest, he gently rubbed her back, and his voice was low as he mumbled against her ear. "Just tell me when. My lips are sealed until then."

She leaned into him, closing her eyes and letting out a happy sigh. "I love you, Noctis. I hope you're as happy as I am..."

His arms tightened around her, and he pressed a kiss against her hair, "Of course I am, Luna... All of this, it's all I ever could have dared to want and more. I only hope... I just, I know my dad always loved me, but, there were times where... I just hope, I don't ever leave our child feeling as if work is more important..."

She smiled sadly, leaning back so that she could look up at him. "The problem, dear, is that the work of a King is more important. But I don't believe you would ever miss out on something of theirs unless it were truly urgent work that could not be done later. Tax reforms can wait a day for you to go to a soccer game, but disaster relief cannot. Those are the choices you'll have to make, but... But one thing that will hopefully continue to hold true, that your father did not have, is that this child will be raised in a time of peace, not war."

He nodded slowly, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and he pulled her close again, burying his face against her shoulder. Her collar became wet as he silently cried against her, and she set one hand to the nape of his neck, the other soothing over his back. When he gathered himself, he took in a deep and bracing breath, one that left him with a shudder, and wiped his face against his arm before grinning at her. "Sorry... You're right... I, I hope so, too... I'll do everything possible, to make sure it stays that way."

"I know you will," she smiled.


End file.
